


His Little Vampire

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 2018 Halloween, Alternate Universe, Blackfrost - Freeform, Bloodlust, Control, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Witches and Warlocks, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Loki watched his little vampire terrorise towns and trick the innocent. Although he was a bit worried, he was happy to see her so alive and wild. Much like the opposite when he was turned.He envied her.for this coming Halloween.[to the small blackfrost fandom]you're welcome.





	His Little Vampire

_Year - 1991_

 

 

She knew what he was, and she didn't care. When he first shown her his monstrous face one night, she didn't run away. He still thought to this very day that she was idiotic. She was so much better off without him, maybe he was the bad mark in her life, but he never told her that. Natalia was about the only strongest person he'd ever come to know in this meager century. She was confident that he wouldn't hurt her, because she trusted him.

He remembered tasting her blood for the first time. So warm, and sweetened than any other mortal blood he'd ever tasted in his 3rd century damned life.

_She was making them dinner at her place, and she'd accidentally cut herself from chopping some vegetables. The scent of blood drew him to her, and her green eyes glistened with mischief, daring him. She wickedly smirked and slowly brought her bleeding finger into her luscious mouth. She slowly sucked it clean. She knew it was painful for him to watch, as her eyes were still glued to his, and he couldn't breathe. She could see that he was restraining himself, making her all the more hot & bothered._

_"Natalia." He'd exhaled slowly, and found that he was gripping onto the edge of the counter so hard that the porcelain crushed into his pale strong hands. Her brows rose in amusement._

_"That's coming out of your paycheck, buddy," she had said with a humorous smirk, amusement dancing in her eyes. Then she took the kitchen knife that had given her the very cut, and he narrowed his eyes coldly. "Your eyes are red, they're glowing." Her husky voice shivered._

_He could feel his fangs too, and he glared at her for that. He was hungry for two very different reasons, that much was obvious. "You're playing with fire." He heard himself growl menacingly, watching as she pierced a long cut with the tip of the blade from her wrist across her arm. He was by her side in inhuman speed and he plucked the knife from her hand as if she were a naughty toddler who was not supposed to be playing with matches._

_He tossed the knife away, somewhere to the floor, and grabbed her arm tightly. Making the cut seep with more blood. She hissed, a slight wince on her beautiful face. He quickly drew away from her, staring back at her with an alarmed look in his red bright eyes._

_"No." She had said softly, coming forward to cup his face with her hands. "Don't run away from me, Loki." There was a small uplift to the corner of her plump lips._

_"It is you who should be running." He snarled._

_"And am I running?" She drawled with a sharp arch of her red eyebrow._

_"That's because you're a fool." His eyes turned into slits, coldly glaring at his girlfriend who was giving him that smug infuriating smirk of hers._

_A drop of blood dripped to the floor and he was breathing hard, his lust for blood and his lust for this wondrous specimen before him growing. He could break her._

_"It's okay." She tugged a black strand of hair behind his ear, staring at him with desire. She licked her lips and he watched those lips intently. "I trust you." She purred into his ear, before pulling back to give him her arm. "I trust you." She whispered softly, her fingers threading through his black ear-length hair. He stared at her bloody arm, and took her it gently into his hands. He looked back at her and she gave him a naughty smirk to encourage him. Then he attacked her arm without hesitation._

_Yes, of course she tasted sweet, as he predicted the time they first met. If he didn't care for her and love her as he did, he would have finished her._

_He told her, that night, that it shall be the first and last time that he fed from her, because next time he might not stop._

_Obviously, as usual, she'd have that defiant look in her sharp feline eyes. The woman was bloody stubborn, and even though it was one of the many reasons that he fell insanely in love with her, her arrogance could be her death. And she still didn't stop driving him crazy._

Her leg was draped over him as it always was, and her hand was firmy curled around the back of his neck. He sighed, contented after, as one would put it in this case, their ' _fucking_ '. Now forget _love-making,_ as it didn't suit Loki & Natalia the slightest. They shared the same energy and passion in bed, just like they shared almost the same qualities in each other. As sappy and cheesy as it sounded, Loki was able to admit that he found his soulmate.

He smirked and snuggled her closer. She smiled and traced meaningless patterns on his pale flawless chest while he played with her crimson curls. He fondly pecked her head and kissed her shoulder. He sighed and laid his head back.

She rose to look down at him, and his hand sunk into her soft curls before it cupped her cheek gently. "I love you so much." She said softly.

He wickedly grinned. "Can't say that's your worst mistake, darling, but you'll live with it."

She rolled her eyes with a blush still on her face. "Usually when someone says that, Loki, you say it back?" She drawled.

He chuckled. "Oh so you're telling me to say it back?"

She glared at him. "You're being a pain in the ass, and now I feel embarrassed."

Her deadly glare unfazed him, it just made him smirk more. "There is nothing to feel embarrassed about."

She scowled at him.

"Because I do love you," he said slowly, raising his head to give her a heavy stare, "my mortal woman. More than science could explain."

"Science can't even explain feelings." She dryly remarked.

He chuckled. "You're ruining the moment, mortal woman."

She smirked. "Immortal vampire."

He licked his bottom lip. "You drive me wild, you know that?"

"Are you implying that you're not already a wild animal?" She drawled, sharply arching her eyebrow.

He laughed. "You're full shit."

She giggled and kissed his cheek with endearment.

"You know, you really were always a charm." He playfully narrowed his eyes.

"That's how you got caught up in my web." She said seductively.

"I don't regret being the blind fool I was, otherwise we wouldn't be here. Would we?" His fingers lightly dug into her waist and she moaned quietly. He leaned up to capture her soft bottom lip between his teeth before he gave her a deep kiss. She sighed in content, her eyes fluttered closed while he watched her with adoration. "Although the realization that you manipulated me that day that we met, disturbed me for an entire month."

"So you stalked me." She rose an eyebrow.

"I stalked you." He said.

"And you, what, you approached me at that cheap strip joint and said, _What is a place like this doing in a girl like you?_ "

"What the hell were you doing there, woman?" He grunted.

"I was meeting a few friends." She said casually. "I was involved in a big drug business, no biggie."

He simply rose his brows. Clearly there were some things he still didn't know about her.

"It was creative though, in a way, I kind of liked that pick-up line. Even if you just switched _girl_ and _place_ to different places. It was like you noticed me." She smiled.

"But you weren't interested."

"Oh I was." She smiled. "I was intrigued by this cold, pale-skinned, tall, lanky man with slicked black hair. He barely smiled, but had a lot of pick-up lines for me and me only. _Why me_ , I thought. You made me feel for the first time in a long time. I was just playing hard to get because it scared me a bit." She casually shrugged. "Men never intrigue me. Until you came along."

"I'm no man, Natalia." He said, his soft tone sending shivers down her spine.

"I know." She said. "You're no monster either." She sunk her fingers into his black hair and softly grinned.

"I'm basically a living corpse." He replied in his silky voice.

She smirked slightly. "You're more than that, Immortal vampire. You're Natalia's boyfriend."

"Natalia's _dead_ boyfriend, mortal woman." He grinned widely.

She chuckled, and his eyes sparked with warmth as he watched that beautiful smile on her face.

"Kiss me, Immortal vampire." She said with a whisper, her voice cracking with desire. She cupped his face and he attacked her with a kiss that pumped fire into her lungs.

She opened her mouth for him and moaned desperately as their tongues collided. He gently flipped them over so that he was on top and he curled her leg around his hip. He was kissing her as if he wanted to take her soul for his own, as if he wanted to suck the life out of her. She loved it, she loved giving into him. She arched into him, rubbing her breasts against his naked chest and groaned softly as he sucked his way to her soft neck. Making his marks there. He licked at her pulse and her insides were bursting with desire. His body was hard and cold against hers, and her body was solid and fire against his own. She was making him hot and dizzy with desire. He couldn't breathe, but he couldn't stop devouring her. He kissed his way down to her chest and sucked her nipples into his hot mouth, making her squirm. She shuddered and moaned. "Loki..." She said breathlessly, "you're driving me crazy." She whimpered. He took her leg over his shoulder so that the heel of her foot was pressing against the middle his back. He made a trail of kisses to her inner thigh. "Loki, stop." She said between pants. "Please." Her hand reached down to his head and just as he was about to eat her out, she grabbed his jaw. "Stop." She tried to say firmly and he heard her urgency. He frowned at her. "I need to say something. Well, tell you something."

"Then say it." He said impatiently.

"I can't talk with you between my legs." She breathed.

He groaned and climbed over her body again, his face now above hers. "What is it?"

"I've been thinking about this lately," She began with a stern tone, her chin slightly lifted the way it did whenever she was going to tell him something that he was going to disagree with. He narrowed her eyes coldly down at her. "I want you to turn me into a vampire."

Loki slightly pulled from her, staring into her eyes with confusion. He heard what she said. But he asked anyway, "What did you just tell me?"

She gazed up at him with a fierce look. "You heard me." She said firmly.

He stared at her longer before he removed himself from her, sitting on the edge of the bed away from her. His face fell into his hands.

She gasped and briefly closed her eyes as she took a sharp inhale.

She tentatively sat up and covered her body with the bed covers. She stared at his hunched back and nervously nibbled her teeth on her bottom lip. "Loki?" Her voice cracked.

"How could you ask me such a thing, Natalia?" His voice was so soft yet so dark, it made her shudder.

"I'm not asking you. I'm telling you." She stated firmly.

He ripped his face from his hands and sharply turned to her. "And what makes you think I'll do such?" He softly snarled.

"You will do it." She told him.

His icy eyes pierced at her and she kept his gaze with an icy look of her own.

"Well you clearly don't know what you're dealing with." He frowned.

She clenched her jaw.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to get used to what I am the first time around?" He narrowed his eyes, speaking carefully.

"And?" She snapped.

" _And_?! You're out of your mind!" He growled in her face, and she didn't even flinch or wince. She stared blankly at him.

"Did I ask for your opinion on my request?" She drawled slowly, appearing bored.

"Your request? Your request? Natalia." He tried to calm himself down but she was making it very difficult for him. "You can't do this, to yourself."

"It's my choice, Loki." She said softly, and shifted closer towards him. She cupped his face with her delicate hands but he jerked his head harshly away.

"This is madness, what you're demanding." He said. She saw that his hands were balled into fists and she covered his hand with her own. She sat next to him with the bed covers still wrapped around her.

With her other hand, she turned his head to her. He didn't look at her, his eyes pointed downwards. But she leaned in anyway, and kissed him softly. She pulled his face closer for another kiss and tightened her hold around the back his neck. He grunted and deepened the kiss, grabbing her to him and roughly devoured her.

She pulled back and stared at him with pleading eyes. "Please." She exhaled. He stared at her coldly and she leaned in to peck his lips. "Do it for me."

"Why?" He asked. "Tell me why first."

He allowed her fingers to comb into his silky hair and she watched his sharp jaw work. "Does it matter?" She softly muttered, and looked into his icy eyes in the dim room. He was so beautiful. She traced her finger down his pale flawless face before she kissed him again.

Loki pulled away from the kiss and sighed. He looked down and blinked. Then he turned his head to her again. "How long has this been on your mind?"

She shrugged. "Three weeks. I've been thinking about it too much, actually. And I've made my decision."

"You won't tell me the reason to it, will you?" He raised his eyebrows.

"No." She said flatly.

He sighed and briefly closed his eyes. "This is what you want?"

"I told you. I've been thinking about it a lo--"

" _This is what you want?_ " He repeated with a menacing growl.

"Yes." She answered with impatience.

He brought his wrist to his mouth and she watched with widening eyes as he bit through his own flesh.

She gasped when he ripped his fangs from his skin and she stared at his bleeding wrist when he gestured it to her. "Well, darling, the only way I turn you is if you drink my blood and I kill you. Now drink."

She looked at his bright red eyes and back down at the blood that was now soaking into her sheets. She groaned.

" _Drink_." He said sharply, glaring at her. "This _is_ what you want, correct?"

She scowled at him before she took his wrist and lowered her head down.

She tasted his blood in her mouth and swallowed, trying not to vomit it back out. She pulled back and made a choking sound but he held her jaw to close her mouth. "Swallow it." He told her. She did. She made a disgusted face after that and he laughed. "You asked for this."

She sighed and wiped her mouth. "Now what?" She asked, still tasting his blood in her mouth.

"Now I kill you." He said flatly. "But, it isn't too late to back away from this, Natalia--"

"Loki." She began. "Just do it."

He stared at her for a long moment. "I don't want to hurt you." He said slowly.

She raised her chin. "Fine. I'll just stab myself then." She made to stand up but he pulled her back down.

He sighed. "I'll just snap your neck then. You'll die instantly. Without pain."

She smirked. "How sweet of you."

"Any last words in your mortal life?" He quipped. "I do find it poetic to say something important in your human life before your afterlife."

"How is it poetic?" She drawled. "Well for you maybe. But I hate human life anyway."

He was hesitant. "...Is this why you're doing this?"

"Not even close, sweetheart." Mischief glinted in her green feline eyes. "Now kill me."

He twisted her neck and watched as she fell back on the bed like a rag doll.

She was dead now.

__________________

 

She sucked in her first breath, her eyes opened. She choked on a gasp and tried to catch another breath but all she made were choking sounds as she struggled to breathe. She twisted on the bed and her grip tightened on the bed sheets, the pain in her chest slowly fading. Her breathing was getting easier as she began slowly managing it and she tried to calm herself. "I'm fine. I'm fine." She whispered to herself.

She swallowed before she faced the ceiling. Breathing was more smooth now. Every inhale and exhale more refreshing than before.

She sat up, and then she hissed in pain. Her hand immediately reached up to her neck and she rubbed it. "Fuck." She muttered. "He lied to me." He said it wasn't going to hurt.

She slowly took her feet to the floor and stood up. It was morning, she could tell by the sunlight seeping through her curtains. Her digital clock read _10:48._ She groaned and left her bedroom, still rubbing her neck  & still apparently naked. She navigated to her kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She was so bored & hungry, and nothing interested her in her own refrigerator. She closed it's door and decided to have a glass of water since her throat was so dry.

She drank, and made an annoyed groan.

It wasn't doing much, really. Water just seemed even more tasteless than before.

Her dehydration was still there, and it had gotten worse after that sip.

"Blood." She said to herself. "Of course."

But wasn't there supposed to be some sort of development first? She ran her tongue along her teeth, she obviously had no fangs. But now to think of it, her gums hurt like hell. She gritted her teeth together only to feel jolts of pain in her gums.

Where the hell was Loki when she needed him the most?

She felt so weak now. She walked over to her couch and laid there, closing her eyes shut. When she did, she thought of Loki giving her kisses around her body and him fucking her senseless, as he usually did. But there was a whole new feeling to that.

She opened her eyes when the door snapped open and Loki walked in, dressed in all black with his leather trench coat that made him look more mysterious. She sat up and stared at him. He was looking right back at her, and tilted his head. "Darling, why aren't you dressed yet?"

"I'm a vampire now, aren't I?" She asked seriously.

"Not yet." He closed the door and walked into her kitchen, clearly unfazed by her nudity. It made her pout.

She watched him over her couch as he took out a bag of blood from his coat's pocket. "That's for me?" She quipped.

"Yes." He said, opening her refrigerator before closing it after he placed the blood bag inside.

"From a hospital?"

"From a clinic, Natalia." He turned to her and she just smiled.

"Great." She said.

He stared at her carefully, quiet. His intense gaze shouldn't bother her at all, since she'd been with him long enough to get used to his intensity, but it was doing all kinds of things to her. It made her cheeks flush but she didn't dare look away.

"How do you fair?" He asked darkly.

"Peachy." She grinned.

He glared at her. "Natalia." His voice was hard and firm, his arms crossed.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, Loki. My gums just hurt."

Something flickered in his cold eyes. "That soon?" He was sitting next to her within inhuman speed. He grabbed her jaw, making her growl at him, and he opened her mouth to him.

She wondered what he was looking for.

He let go of her and then it was her turn to glare at him. "You said 'not yet'. What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"That you're not a vampire until you drink human blood." He said flatly, looking back at her without an emotion on his face.

"I'm thirsty." She said. "I'll drink that blood bag."

"No." He said firmly. "You will not. Only until tonight."

She scowled at him. "You're not giving me orders." She stood. "I want to drink the blood, now."

He stood and towered over her with a dangerous growl. "Not now, woman."

"Why not?" She demanded, snarling back at him. They were staring each other off, and she was going to stand her ground. It was just who she was.

"Because it isn't a good idea to turn in the morning or the afternoon."

"What will happen if I did?" She snapped, giving him a defiant stare.

"Vampires are stronger in the night and weaker in daytime. Turning into a vampire during daytime is a very, very bad idea. You'll become one of the most weakest vampires." He lied, he was lying that moment and she didn't know.

She stared at him for a very long time with her arms crossed over her breasts, her green gaze piercing at him. "Fine." She growled, and turned around. "I'm taking a damn shower." She snapped, disappearing back into their bedroom where the bathroom was.

Loki shook his head and he realized that moment that she was going to be a lot to deal with.  
  


While Natalia was under the shower of water, she thought of how bullshit his answer to why she couldn't drink that blood bag was. She wondered what he was planning.

It was odd, really. There was no sentimentality that she was feeling. No feeling of loss for her long-gone-life. She wasn't really a vampire, not yet, but she was for sure dead. She didn't have a pulse.

She felt different. Breathing was more refreshing for some reason. Though her energy was a bit weakened, she felt more alive than the days before. Loki had told her about when he first turned, three hundred years ago. She didn't relate with his story, because she had a choice.

He was a lonely 29 year man whose royal family was just massacred. He was the last member of the Laufeyson dynasty but he hid away & his people thought him dead. He met a young woman in a tavern in another country, who went by the name Angrboda. He fell in love with the idea of being in love with her, his loneliness had driven him to lying to himself into a fantasy. He was just using her to try to feel again, as a distraction from his trauma. One night, he discovered what she really was, a vampire. She truly loved him and she showed her love for him by turning him. He didn't want that, as he was already dead inside before. He hated her for what she'd done. He hated himself for ever meeting her. He couldn't kill himself, as he was already literally dead. The wooden stake to heart was nothing but fiction. A vampire was an unkillable being.

It was a painful journey for him the first time around, but he had adjusted. He hasn't aged since.

Their journeys didn't have to be the same. Natalia was happy being with him. She was so in love. This wasn't a mistake.

When she was done showering and was in her blue jeans, white shirt and denim jacket, she told Loki that she was going to check up on the bar. Apparently she owned a bar down the street, she rarely worked there but she always checked up on business.

He was so worried about her, it touched her heart in ways it didn't before. She captured his lips with hers and gave him a deep, lingering kiss as reassurance. "I'm fine." She said. "And I don't regret anything."

He weakly smiled and kissed her again before she separated from him & left.

 

 

 

________________________

  
"Hey, Talia! How're ya doing?" One of her most loyal bartenders, Ruby, greeted excitedly as Natalia entered.

"I'm fine." Natalia smiled tightly, her hands in her jacket pockets.

She wasn't really close to people, she was an expert at pretending to give a damn. But Ruby was too much for her. Too smiley, too optimistic, too loud, too happy. Those things were supposed to make you feel the same way as her joy was contagious & seemed to attract the customers. But Natalia couldn't find any human more annoying than Ruby. "How is business?" She asked.

"It's going good!" The brunette grinned widely as she served some guy tequila. "How's that pale boyfriend of yours?"

"More pale." Natalia kept her tight smile plastered on her face, getting mildly irritated.

Ruby laughed loudly. "I can't imagine him any more pale than that! But I can't say he's not something to eat! All the ladies want him."

"Yourself included?" The redhead serenely quipped.

"Hey, he's yours. But I'm telling you now, if he weren't, he'd be in my basement by now."

Natalia genuinely chuckled, because she knew if Ruby tried to lock him in her basement, Loki would pluck her head off.

"Does he have a brother then?" Ruby winked at her.

"He hasn't said."

"Well find out for me will ya? I haven't had sex in months!"

Natalia mentally cringed at the way she spoke so openly about that but she made a fake laugh.

"So what are you doing here, Talia?" Ruby spoke while serving people down the bar counter.

Natalia shrugged. "Just checking on business. And I'd also like to speak with you." She leaned on the bar table.

"Well you can speak right away."

"In private." She said.

"Oh." Ruby slightly frowned and put the bottle of whisky back on the shelf behind her.

She turned and walked away, Natalia followed. They went into the stockroom filled with many boxes of their supply.

"What is it, boss?"

Natalia smiled. "I won't be here for a long, long time. Give me a favour and monitor this place for me. You are my most loyal employee."

"You going on vacation?"

"Not necessarily. Just something happened to me."

"Are you pregnant? I won't tell anyone if you are, I swear."

"No, I'm not pregnant."

"Oh." Ruby said. "But you and that boyfriend of yours would make beautiful kids, that's for certain!"

"I'd hope so." Natalia faked a smile.

"No, seriously, you are both hot. There is no way that an error will happen with the genes and all." Ruby flipped her brown hair back to reveal her long neck.

"Well I am not pregnant..." Natalia softly trailed off when her eyes landed on Ruby's neck. Somehow, she could see Ruby's pulse point pumping. It was all Natalia could see, and focus on. She swallowed hard, and found that her mouth was getting thirsty.

_Blood._

_Blood._

_Drink._

Ruby's voice was raising but her words went over Natalia's head as she stepped closer to her like a predator.

"Natalia! Hey! I'm over here! W-w-what...what is up with your eyes?! Boss!"

Natalia felt the sharpened teeth and trailed her tongue along her fangs in fascination. It was painful, but she was hungry. Ruby was staring back at her red glowing eyes, trembling in fear. She was just about to scream but Natalia cut her air off as she strangled her. The redhead could hear the crushing sound of her windpipe and enjoyed hearing her choke painfully for air. "God you're so annoying." Natalia rasped, before she attacked her neck, her new fangs sinking into her flesh.

She sucked the blood out of her artery and pressed her closer to her, enjoying every second of the warm blood flowing down her throat. She drank like she used to drink her favourite kiwi juice back when she was human. She moaned in pleasure right before she felt Ruby's body twitch. She was dying but Natalia didn't care. She was draining the woman and she wasn't going to stop. She was finishing her.

Ruby wasn't moving anymore, her last sounds was a muffled scream and a few chokes. When Natalia ripped her fangs out of the bloody teared neck, the woman dropped lifelessly to the floor.

Natalia sighed in bliss and there was a big smudge of blood around and on her mouth. She tried to lick all of it off and released a satisfied moan.

The doors of the stockroom opened and the bartender there froze. The box he was holding dropped from his hands. His mouth was gaped opened staring at the redheaded vampire.

Her hand was around his throat within inhuman speed and she bit down on his neck after slamming the door closed.

After she was done with him, his name was Chris by the way, she wiped her mouth with her wrist like a child with chocolate smeared on her mouth. She had laid him on her lap as she drank him dry, sitting on the floor.

She carelessly pushed the dead body off of her and stood. She stared at the mess she had done. They clearly looked drained, that was certain. Their necks looked messy no thanks to her. She really teared into their skin.

She wondered what she was going to do.

She looked around and her eyes laid on a telephone on the wall. Her eyes weren't glowing red anymore and her teeth were back to normal.

She dialed her home number. It rang a few times before she heard Loki's voice answer. " _Hello_?"

"It's Natalia. Look, I did something, Loki. And I need your help." She spoke serenely.

" _What do you mean? What did you do?_ " He asked suspiciously.

"There are two dead bodies in the stockroom." She shortly explained.

She waited for him to say something, maybe scold at her. But he was silent.

She sighed. "I drank." She said.

She could just imagine him clench his jaw tightly with anger.

She bit on her lip nervously. "Loki?"

" _Stay there. I'll bring some people over._ " His voice was clipped and angry.

She winced when he hung up on her without letting her speak. She closed the telephone.

 

 

 

______________________

 

Finally Loki came, and he brought over a woman and man. They barged through the doors of the stockroom and stared down at the two bodies.

Loki pinned Natalia with a glare which she briefly returned before questioning, "Who are they?"

"This is Wanda and Bucky. They are here to get rid of the bodies." Loki darkly explained, still glaring at her. She stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest as she stared him down with a hard look of her own.

"How are they going to do that?" She asked, still piercing Loki with her green eyes.

"Magic, sweetheart." The man, Bucky, spoke. Loki glared at him when he called his girlfriend _sweetheart._

Natalia glanced at him and frowned. "Magic?"

"I am a witch, and he is a warlock." The woman, Wanda, said with a slight Russian accent.

"Loki never told me of your existence." Natalia snapped, briefly scowling at her boyfriend.

"You never asked, darling."

"She is a newborn vampire?" Wanda asked, stepping closer to the redhead.

"She asked for it." Loki grunted.

"And you agreed to it?" Bucky asked with slight outrage.

Loki shrugged. "She's stubborn."

"And she's right here." Natalia angrily snapped.

"Right." Loki rolled his eyes before he turned to his 'friends' that he never told her about. "Make the bodies disappear."

Wanda grabbed Bucky's hand and their fingers clasped before they were chanting something Latin.

Natalia rose an eyebrow before she gave Loki a wary glance.

Flames erupted and she jumped back.  
When they eventually faded, there was nothing on the floor anymore. The bodies had disappeared.

"Good job." Loki said flatly.

Wanda bowed her head at him, before she grabbed Natalia's wrist. The redhead winced and pulled it out of her grasp with a growl. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She demanded.

Wanda's eyes were widened as she stared at Natalia.

Bucky took Wanda's chin to turn her head to him. "What did you see?"

Loki immediately stepped to Natalia's side with concern. "What is it?" He snipped at them.

"She will be a plague." Wanda said with a shaky gasp. "I-I saw her...terrorizing people..."

Bucky glared at Loki. "What the fuck?"

Loki was instantly shielding Natalia as he stood in front of her.

Wanda glared at them. "You must control her. She will be consumed by the bloodlust."

Loki swallowed hard. "You saw deaths in your vision."

"Many." Wanda whispered, a tear streaming down her cheek.

Loki sharply exhaled and turned his head down, then he asked, "What happens if I don't control her?"

"Well..." Wanda began shakily but Bucky finished her sentence for her.

"We'll have to kill her."

Natalia frowned but stayed silent. She looked down.


End file.
